The Dragon Master
by dreagune tm
Summary: Nick goes into Duel Academy with his best friends since preschool. They ditch him when he is put in Slifer Red and they are Yellow and Blue. Throughout his first year he will have to face the Shadow Duelists while teaching the Slifers that the color of your vest doesn't mean anything. This is an OC based Fanfic. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Won the Duel, Was a Fool**

My name is Nick and I'm enrolling in Duel Academy with my two best friends, John and Michele. I have kind of long, curly black hair that I brush and mess up so it still looks a little messy. I wear a black shirt with a dark blue hoodie and jeans. I have a custom duel disk that looks like a red dragon wing and the dividers are those bony parts of the wings.

I got to the registration late and had to duel the examiner that no one has beat.

Nick: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"Are you ready?" He had a voice like a drill commander and was wearing a dark blue overcoat with a dirty white outline. "There is only one way to pass my assessment: beat me in one turn! Do you understand?"

"You need to chill," I told him. "Now just make your move."

"Fine! I draw! And I summon out Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!" A bony dragon appeared directly in front of him. "And I end my turn with two face downs."

"My draw! First a play Heavy Storm!" A strong wind destroyed his facedowns. "And now I summon out my Dragunity Aklys!" A red, skinny dragon with metal armor appeared on my field. "Now with his effect I can summon out a Dragunity Winged-Beast from my hand. And I choose Dragunity Primus Pilus!" A man in a bird outfit with a giant wood shield on his back appeared next to Aklys. "Now with their effects Aklys equips to Pilus, and Pilus gets equipped with one from my deck! And I choose Coresca!" A pink, muscular dragon attached to the back of Pilus, and Aklys attached to Coresca. "Now I play Dragon Mastery!" A spell card showed it self to him. "Now all monsters equipped with a Dragunity gain five hundred Attack, and I can attach one monster with a Level three or lower Dragunity dragon in my hand, and I have the perfect one! I equip him with Dragunity Brandistock!" A small dragon in thick blue armor got between Coresca and Aklys. "Now attack his Luster dragon!" Pilus whipped the dragon into pieces.

Examiner: 3100

"And thanks to Coresca, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my deck that has the same type and attribute as the one it's equipped with. And I choose Dux." A man in a skirt wearing an owl mask and holding a flail appeared next to Pilus. "And thanks to his ability he gains 200 for each Dragunity on the field, and I have five!" A green aura appeared around Dux and his Attack shot up to 2500. "Now attack him directly!" Dux hit the director across the face.

Examiner: 600

"Nice, but you still fail. You didn't beat me in one turn!"

"Actually, I equipped him with Brandistock for a reason. Brandistock gives the monster it's equipped to an extra attack."

"What?" He asked before Pilus punched him across the face to take out the rest of his life points.

"Good duel, Nick," Michele said as she went to her duel. She was wearing a tight tank top that shows side boob and a miniskirt. Her blonde hair flowed down her back. She had on the duel disk I made for her. It was translucent white and looked like it was pure ice. The dividers were only visible because they were a little bit higher. I put in an experimental program where she could show the bottom of her duel disk and the opponent wouldn't see her cards.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Her blue eyes were full of hurt.

I went up to the balcony to watch her duel. She was dueling a guy with a short beard and a blue overcoat.

"Are you ready?" Michele asked him.

"Get ready to be destroyed," the examiner said.

Michele: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"I draw!" The examiner said. "And I place one monster face down in defense-mode to end my turn."

"I draw! And I play the Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" The spell card showed itself to the instructor. "Now I reveal my Defender, Sacred Spirit, and Strategist of the Ice Barrier to destroy your face down monster!" The destroyed card turned out to be a Man-Eater Bug. "Now I Special Summon Defender of the Ice barrier in defense-mode!" The large fox with ice armor appeared with its tail wrapped around it. "Now I summon my Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier!" A blue, ghostly outline of a man with a white beard appeared next to Defender. "Now attack him directly! Spirit Snow!" The ghostly man blew a blizzard at the examiner.

Examiner: 2400

"Now I end my turn with two facedowns."

"I end my turn with three facedowns."

"I draw! And I attack with Sacred Spirit!"

"I use the effect of Swift Scarecrow! Now by sending it to the Graveyard I can end the battle phase."

The metal scarecrow jumped in the way of the attack and broke into pieces.

"I end my turn my summoning Strategist of the Ice Barrier."

"I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters!" Every monster she had on the field was sucked into a black vortex. "Now I play Chainsaw Insect!" An ant with chainsaw blades where its pincers would be appeared on the field. "Now attack her directly!"

"I play my trap! Magic Cylinder!" The bug went into one cup and was launched back out of the other. "That was easy."

I saw John going to his duel. He has short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was also using a duel disk I made for him. It was a shield with a sword hilt on top (looking like a sword was stored there). When he took the hilt out there was no sword and the shield split in half and combined to form a duel disk. The smooth, painted side went under to reveal an older style card space. The painted side went underneath so you could play spells and traps. The sword hilt went on top as a space to put your deck. He loaded it and said, "Let's duel."

John: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"I'll go first," the examiner said. "And I summon Mirage Dragon!" Skinny dragon appeared on his side of the field. "And I end my turn with three face downs."

"I draw!" John looked at his cards. "And I summon the Marauding Captain!" The knight appeared on his side of the field. "And thanks to his ability I can Special Summon another monster. And I choose the Command Knight!" The second knight rose next to Marauding Captain. "Now a play Double Summon! So I'll go with another Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" The knight and female warrior rose on the field. "Now I play Heavy Storm!" A strong wind blew his facedown cards away. Now Attack Warrior Lady!"

"But my monster is 200 points stronger than yours."

"Not with Command Knight. She raises all of my warriors' Attack by 400."

The Warrior Lady stabbed the dragon through the chest (or where the chest would be) and destroyed it.

Examiner: 3800

"And that's game." John walked away after all of his monsters finished stabbing the instructor.

When we got our uniforms we met up at the entrance. I was Slifer Red, Michele was Ra Yellow, and John was Obelisk Blue.

"How'd you get red?" Asked John. "You beat him in one turn."

"I had some low test scores," I admitted.

"Why are you hanging out with this slacker?" Another Obelisk asked John.

"I don't know. He wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to him. I just didn't want to be rude."

"It's fine. He's nothing more than a slacker that could barely get into this school."

John walked off laughing.

"Why are you talking to a Slifer?" A Ra Yellow asked.

"I honestly have no idea." She walked off with the other Ra.

I had no idea what just happened. My best friends in the entire world just left and mocked me.

I walked home and started packing. I may be in the lowest dorm, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from proving to them that I am the greatest duelist who ever lived. I am the next King of Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slifer Spirit Revival**

When I got to my room I saw a girl unpacking. She had black hair and wore her jacket in a vest over a dark blue short-sleeve shirt. She was bending over so I got a nice view of her heart-shaped ass. When she turned around I saw her blue eyes.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry I must be on the wrong side of the dorm."

I was about to close the door when she said, "Hold on. Let me see your ID." I gave it to her and she said, "No you're in the right room. Even the administrators don't like Slifers so they try whatever they can to get us kicked out. Sex is instant expulsion."

"I don't get why Slifer's considered the worst. That was Yugi's first God Card, he even beat out Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra! If anything, Slifer should be considered the best, that's why I wanted to be a Slifer. I was at first put in Ra Yellow, but requested a change."

"What exactly to you expect to prove while you're here?"

"That the color of your jacket doesn't mean shit."

"Well good luck with that. I'm Alice by the way."

"Nick. What kind of deck do you run?"

"Naturias. And I saw your duel so I know you have Dragunities."

"Yeah. I've heard that Naturias are pretty rare. How'd you get 'em?"

"I honestly don't know. One day I just woke up and they were there. I opened my deck box and I know you're gonna think this sounds stupid, but I heard a card talking to me."

"I don't think that's stupid. I have a card like that too." I pulled out the front card from my deck box on my belt. "Dragunity Arma Leyvaten." The card I showed her was an orange dragon with orange bird wings and dragon wings. "My favorite card."

"This is mine." She pulled out Beast King Barbaros. It was a strange beast for legs and the top of it was a loin-man. I had faced one of these before and it was a formidable opponent. "So, do you wanna duel?"

"Not right now. I kind of feel like checking out the duel arenas. I have a feeling that some people are already there."

We headed to the Obelisk Blue arena and, surely enough; John and Michele were there.

"This isn't your arena, slackers," John said to me.

"So how about you either beat it or get me something to drink."

"Watch this," I whispered to Alice. "I actually came to give you this." I threw a bottle of water with a cut in it at them.

"You piece of shit!" John screamed.

"Let's get him!" One of the other Obelisks shouted.

"I have a better idea." I said. "Why don't I battle your strongest duelist? If I win Slifer Reds and Obelisk Blues trade dueling arenas."

"But if we win you are only allowed to set foot in here when there's a competition."

"There's no way he's gonna agree to this," Alice said.

"Deal. We'll do it the first day of school as the first official duel of the year." I said with a grin.

"You're insane."

"No he isn't." John said. "He's just retarded."

"How about since we're both freshman who won on our first turns we face each other?" I asked.

"Deal." We shook hands. "Just be prepared to have your entire dorm hate you." He walked off.

That night at our welcome dinner the announcement was made.

"Why would you do that?" Someone asked me.

"You're gonna get us kicked out of the greatest dueling arena on campus!"

"No, I'm gonna get blue kicked out," I explained. "And when I win I'm gonna replace the Obelisk heads with Slifers."

"You really are crazy." Alice told me. She was the only person willing to sit at my table. "There's only one Slifer in history that's ever beaten an Obelisk, and he was a legend. Plus, the only reason he was put in Slifer is because the old professor hated him."

"What's your point?" I said between bites. "A Slifer is a Slifer."

"I hate to say it, but you have no chance of winning."

"How about if I win you have to clean the room for a month?"

"And if you lose you have to do it."

"Deal."

"You are gonna lose _two_ bets tomorrow."

The next day I slept through all my classes. When the duel came I was ready and knew I could easily beat him.

"Let's duel!"

Nick: 4000

John: 4000

"I go first," John said. "I draw!" he looked at his hand. "And I summon the Marauding Captain. Now with his Ability I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland! Now I play Double Summon! Rise Marauding Captain and Command Knight! Now that my arsenal is complete I end with two face downs."

"I end my turn," I said as I drew and everyone gasped.

"You're already giving up? See, that's why you were never able to beat me. Whenever you're dueling me and I back you into a corner you give up! That's why you're a worthless Slifer Slacker!"

"I never said I give up. I said I end my turn. Now are you going to go?"

"I attack with all of my monsters!"

"I play my Swift Scarecrow!" A mechanical scarecrow blocked all of their swords and broke into small pieces.

"I end my turn with a face down."

"I play my Dark hole!" All of his monsters were swallowed up by a hole in space. "Now I summon my Dragunity Brandistock!" My little blue armored dragon rose in front of me. "Now I sacrifice him to summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn!" Brandistock sank into the ground and a yellow dragon with a long neck and sword took its place. "And I use his effect to equip him with Brandistock."

"But how can you summon twice? And when did you get that card in your deck?"

"It was a special summon and I never used my best cards against you. Your ego would never be able to handle the loss, but it's too late now. I remove my Mystletainn from play to summon the greatest card in my entire deck! Rise and come forth Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" The orange, long-necked dragon with horns coming from the side of its mouth and holding its sword upside-down flew out from a white column of light.

"I was wondering when you would use me here," Leyvaten said in his raspy voice.

"Sorry, I was saving you for something special. Now get Brandistock back!" Leyvaten reached into the spot where I summoned Brandistock, pulled him out, and Brandistock went on his back. "Now attack twice!" Leyvaten stabbed John through the chest and then cut him in half (or would have if he wasn't a hologram). "That's game. And it looks like this duel arena is Slifers!" The entire school cheered as I walked out of the arena.


End file.
